Fantasy
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: Severus and Hermione play out a little fantasy.  Warning: PWP, lemon, language. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters :'


Fantasy

"Detention, Miss Granger," barked Snape, as Hermione called out the answer. He glare down at her when she opened her mouth to argue; smirking when she swallowed her comment and bowed her head instead.

X

She entered the classroom hesitantly, looking around in the darkness with wide eyes.

"Miss Granger," the deep drawl came from near the teacher's desk, making her shiver. She murmured a reply, hating herself for the timidity in her voice. "You will be serving detention in silence," he sneered, drawing closer. She nodded glumly, looking down at the cold stone floor. "If you utter one word, Miss Granger," he continued, coming to a halt mere inches from her, "you will serve the detention again tomorrow night as well… and until the message sinks in." he leaned forward, his hand brought up to rest on the edge of the door, just above her head. "Do you understand?" She opened her mouth to reply, but, at his smirk, closed it again and nodded once more. "Good." He swung the door closed and strode back to his desk. She followed quietly, unsure of what he had in mind.

He stood before his desk, watching her squirm for a long minute, before speaking again. "One more thing," he flicked his wand, sending a cold shiver over her body, "your detention will be served naked," and, upon looking down, she was horrified to realise that he'd vanished her clothes. She opened her mouth to object, only to snap it shut again. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. His smirk widened, his eyes shone with amusement as she crossed her arms over her breasts and glared.

He stepped forward, grasping her shoulders with surprisingly-warm hands, and led her to the end of his desk, pushed her forward until she was bent over; her forearms supporting her weight on the smooth wood. He slid a hand between her legs, spreading them wider, giving her better balance.

As he caressed her inner thigh, she blushed furiously, feeling heat gather between her legs. She shifted uncomfortably when his fingers brushed her folds.

He removed his hands completely when he was satisfied with her position, only to bring one down hard, on her right arse cheek. She gasped at the sting, not expecting him to spank her. Just as the pain had faded, he brought his hand down on her left cheek, even harder. She gasped again, trailing off into a moan as he brought his hand back up to rub the cheek, gently soothing the ache.

"Very good, Miss Granger. You've earned yourself a reward," he whispered, sliding his finger into her crack, down over her hole; stopping only to caress the tight little pucker, pressing down, making her moan again. His finger continued down and under, teasing her labia, finding her clitoris and pinching it lightly, causing her to gasp breathlessly.

Trailing down once more, he suddenly thrust his forefingers inside her, making her cry out wordlessly.

He pounded them in and out; wriggling and crooking them within her slick little opening; the strength of his fingering making her arse jiggle; her pussy clench around him.

Her nerve endings were alight with pleasure every time he moved his fingers. She felt herself clenching, sucking his digits inside herself as deeply as possible. Long, low moans spilled forth, over her lips as she felt her belly tighten, drawing closer and closer to completion.

But, just as she felt ready to let go, he stopped. He slipped his fingers from inside her and sniffed them audibly, making her moan in frustration and embarrassment.

She then feels his fingers, slick with her own fluids, running along her crack again, the slick friction making it feel even better than before.

Again, he caressed her anus, poking and prodding, teasing her, but never penetrating. She leant forward, exposing herself even more as he drags a nail over the little pucker, tickling it; making it wink in anticipation.

Soon, this stopped too. He pulled away from her, muttering under his breath. She wanted to look back, curious as to what he's doing; but she dares not, lest he punish her.

He returned quickly, running large, warm hands over her back, down to her arse, and caressed the cheeks, squeezing them before they returned up, along her spine, around her torso and squeezed her breasts harshly.

All she could do was gasp as he tweaked her nipples, pinching them harshly, before soothing them with a massage. She groaned, pushing her chest into his hands, making her backside bump into his crotch.

She realised he was naked; she felt his erection against her bottom, the hard flesh rubbing against her thigh.

She heard him groan, appreciating the contact. Then, he removed his hands from her breasts, only to replace them on her hips, and pull her back.

"Are you ready, Miss Granger?" he murmured, amusement and arousal coloured his voice.

She felt his cock twitch against her when he brought it to her entrance. She whimpered, squeezing her eyes closed in anticipation.

Then, suddenly, he thrust inside her, fucking her mercilessly against his desk. She squirmed under him, clenching down on his cock. He cursed under his breath and brought a hand up to her breasts again, the other held her hips like a vice.

She fucked herself back, onto his dick, meeting him every time he forced himself inside her, making her gasp and moan.

She was so close! He abused her g-spot every other thrust. She felt her juices dripping around his penis, making squelching noises as he pounded her into the desk.

His thrusts were fast and accurate, his pace nearly too fast for her too keep up with.

"Fuck," he groaned, bringing his hand from her breasts to splay between them and pulled her up, closer so they were back-to-chest, flush against each other, rutting wildly.

She brought her hand down to play with herself, rubbing her clit furiously, unconscious of the sounds that escaped her throat.

Long, deep moans echoed on the stone walls around them.

She used her free hand to bring his from her hip to her clit and replaced hers, so she could bury her hands in his hair, turning to face to the side, as he fucked her from behind, fingering her just as roughly.

Her knees buckled, making her appreciate his support.

_So close._

"Ungh! Fuck!" She gasped, nearly at the edge.

Suddenly, it stopped.

Snape removed all contact, slipping from inside her with a wet squelch. He stepped back, allowing her to turn around.

"Detention tomorrow night, at eight-thirty," he smirked. With a flick of his wand, she was dressed once more. He sat at his desk and leant back in his chair, stroking himself lazily. "Don't be late."

XXX

_A/N: Just a little something I whipped up, one day. I thought I'd let them play out a fantasy ;) _


End file.
